


Here we meet again

by Marla_singer93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marla_singer93/pseuds/Marla_singer93
Summary: Renji e Rukia non si sono rivolti la parola per quarant'anni. Dopo la scampata esecuzione di Rukia, i due tornano a far parte l'uno della vita dell'altra, e cominciano a riavvicinarsi lentamente...Una storia che esplora ed approfondisce l'evolversi del rapporto tra Renji e Rukia lungo il corso di tutta la storia di Bleach.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 3





	Here we meet again

Byakuya Kuchiki si trovava ancora convalescente in un letto, in uno degli alloggi della Quarta Divisione. Guardava fuori dalla finestra aperta gli abitanti del Seireitei che si affrettavano per le strade. Una brezza leggera entrava nella stanza.

Erano passati alcuni giorni dalla scomparsa di Aizen e con lui dei capitani Ichimaru e Tosen. L’intera faccenda aveva scosso tutto il Gotei 13, che lentamente stava cercando di ritornare a una parvenza di normalità.

Seduto su una sedia non troppo distante, si trovava il suo luogotenente, Renji Abarai. Era sporto leggermente in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, lo sguardo immerso nei suoi pensieri.

“Renji.”

“Sì, signore,” rispose Renji, alzando la testa all’improvviso.

“Non è necessario che tu venga a trovarmi tutti i giorni, scommetto che hai faccende più importanti da sbrigare...”

“Niente affatto, signore...”

“… come occuparti della Sesta Compagnia in mia assenza, per esempio.”

Renji rimase per un momento senza parole. “Sì, capitano, io...”

“Prima che tu vada, Renji, vorrei porti alcune domande.”

Passò un attimo di silenzio, contaminato dalle sole voci degli shinigami per le strade del Seireitei provenienti da fuori dalla finestra.

“Sono rimasto molto sorpreso, per non dire scosso, da tutta la faccenda di Rukia. La mia nobile sorella condannata a morte per aver trasferito i suoi poteri ad un ragazzino umano… quello stesso ragazzino umano levare la spada contro i luogotenenti e i capitani del Gotei 13 per accorrere in suo salvataggio… ma quel che forse mi ha più sorpreso è stato il _tuo_ accorrere in suo salvataggio. Il _tuo_ levare la spada contro di me, il tuo capitano, per soccorrere Rukia. Confesso di essere rimasto confuso quando appresi prima del tuo esserti scontrato da solo, contro qualsiasi genere di direttiva, con Ichigo Kurosaki, e poi nel vederti affrontare me. Ancora adesso fatico a comprendere.

"Ero a conoscenza del fatto che tu e Rukia proveniste entrambi dai bassifondi di Rukongai, come da te rimarcato la sera del suo arresto, e sentendo che vi rivolgevate l’un l’altra con i vostri nomi di battesimo, quella stessa sera, immaginai che quella non fosse la prima volta che vi rivolgevate la parola.” Byakuya fece un momento di pausa e rivolse lo sguardo a Renji, per assicurarsi che stesse seguendo il suo discorso.

“Ma al di là di questo, era mia convinzione che voi due foste pressoché estranei. A parte alcuni saluti di circostanza e inchini di cortesia nell’incrociarvi per i corridoi del Gotei, non mi sembra di avervi mai visto intrattenere alcun tipo di rapporto, né mi sembra di aver mai sentito Rukia menzionare te o viceversa.

“Ti sarà chiara, dunque, la mia sorpresa nel vederti affrontare i tuoi stessi compagni e il tuo stesso capitano per precipitarti da Rukia al Sokyoku. Mettere tutto quanto a repentaglio, la tua posizione di fronte alla legge, la tua appena acquisita carica di luogotenente… per un’ _estranea_.” disse con voce placida.

“La domanda, dunque, sorge spontanea, Renji. Cosa ti ha spinto a correre in soccorso di Rukia? In che rapporti, esattamente, sei con mia sorella?”

Renji guardava il suo capitano con sguardo serissimo, la mascella irrigidita. Sospirò lentamente cercando di radunare le parole. “Ecco, capitano...”

“… eravate forse amici ai tempi dell’Accademia? Ti confesso, Renji, che ho sempre avuto l’impressione di averti già visto da qualche parte, prima di incontrarti ufficialmente come candidato luogotenente, e ancor prima di averti visto da lontano ai tempi in cui appartenevi alle fila dell’Undicesima e della Quinta compagnia. È possibile che ti abbia intravisto proprio all’Accademia degli shinigami, magari il giorno in cui comunicai a Rukia del nostro desiderio di adottarla?”

Renji respirò profondamente. “Capitano. Sì, io e Rukia eravamo amici ai tempi dell’Accademia, e sì, io e lei ci incrociammo per la prima volta proprio quel giorno in cui venne a dare la notizia dell’adozione a Rukia. Non… pensavo che lei si ricordasse di me.” Omise di dirgli che lui, invece, si ricordava molto bene di Byakuya Kuchiki. Del loro primo incontro in quella grande aula dell’Accademia, della sua pressione spirituale così potente da togliergli il respiro e da fargli abbassare lo sguardo. E omise di digli che, dal giorno in cui portò Rukia via con sé, giurò che si sarebbe allenato ogni giorno per raggiungere il suo livello, e che da allora divenne il suo modello di riferimento. “In ogni caso, signore, io e Rukia ci conoscevamo già da ben prima dei tempi dell’Accademia.”

Byakuya guardava Renji con sguardo interrogativo, visibilmente desideroso di sapere dell’altro.

“Io e Rukia siamo cresciuti nello stesso distretto di Rukongai. Per l’esattezza, io e Rukia siamo cresciuti... _insieme_. Ci siamo incontrati da bambini per le strade del 78esimo, e abbiamo passato i successivi 10 anni in compagnia l’uno dell’altra e di altri bambini nostri amici. Eravamo… molto legati. Abbiamo preso insieme la decisione di entrare in Accademia, dopo aver visto tutti i nostri amici morire anno dopo anno. Eravamo rimasti solo noi due.” Renji abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento. Ripensare a quei giorni costituiva sempre un certo peso per lui, rievocare fantasmi appartenenti al passato e il ricordo malinconico di lui e Rukia da giovani era un’attività che evitava volentieri.

“Eppure, come dicevo, non mi sembra di avervi mai visti intrattenere alcun tipo di rapporto in questi anni nel Gotei.”

“Come ha ben notato, capitano, io e Rukia ci limitavamo ai ‘buongiorno’ di cortesia se ci capitava di incrociarci per i corridori delle Divisioni.” Fece una pausa cercando di soppesare le parole. “Sospesi ogni rapporto con Rukia il giorno in cui le venne comunicata l’offerta di adozione nel Casato Kuchiki. La sera del suo arresto, io e Rukia non ci parlavamo da quarant’anni.”

Nella stanza della Quarta Divisione calò un denso silenzio. Fu Byakuya il primo a parlare.

“Eppure, dopo quarant’anni di totale assenza l’uno dalla vita dell’altra, ti sei comunque precipitato in suo soccorso per fermare la sua esecuzione.”

“… di nuovo, eravamo molto legati,” disse Renji, abbassando il capo.

“Capisco. Molto bene, luogotenente, ho ricevuto le risposte che stavo cercando. La mia intenzione, dopo averti fatto arrestare e poi averti sconfitto dopo la tua evasione, era quella di sollevarti dal tuo incarico di luogotenente, ovviamente, e di appellarmi alla Camera dei 46 perché venissi sollevato da qualsivoglia incarico in qualità di shinigami. Sempre che tu fossi sopravvissuto.”

Renji deglutì rumorosamente. Perché ne stavano parlando di nuovo? Pensava di poter tenere il suo posto da luogotenente.

“Naturalmente, visti i successivi sviluppi riguardo il piano ordito da Aizen per giustiziare mia sorella ed appropriarsi dell’Hogyoku… e la conseguente scarcerazione di Rukia… direi che possiamo lasciarci quest’infelice storia alle spalle.”

 _Dio, ti ringrazio_ , pensò Renji.

“Sei congedato. Mi aspetto di tornare operativo nell’arco di pochi giorni, nel frattempo la sovraintendenza della Divisione è nelle tue mani.”

“Sì, signore, emh... buon pomeriggio, signore.”

A passo svelto, Renji si diresse nervosamente fuori dalla stanza.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rukia si stava dirigendo a passo svelto verso la Quarta Divisione. Indossava uno yukata di un viola intenso, adornato da fiori gialli e avorio.

Camminare di nuovo per le strade del Seireitei dopo due lunghi mesi di assenza passati nel mondo degli umani, e diverse settimane di prigionia, le sembrava ancora estraniante. I suoi poteri non erano ancora ritornati, e nessuno sapeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto ancora, se mai fossero tornati. Inoltre, l’estrazione dell’Hogyoku dal suo corpo l’aveva lasciata molto destabilizzata, perché la piccola gemma aveva portato via con sé buona parte del suo reiatsu.

Nell’attesa di recuperare le forze fisiche e, sperava, i suoi poteri spirituali, indossava abiti da civile e aveva parecchio tempo libero a sua disposizione. Ne stava approfittando, quindi, per la visita quotidiana al suo nobile Fratello.

La dipartita di Ichigo e dei suoi amici terrestri aveva lasciato un grande vuoto dentro di lei. Ma la malinconia che provava era dolce. In cuor suo, sapeva che quello non era il loro ultimo incontro, e per quanto si fosse perdutamente innamorata del mondo degli umani e avesse lasciato parte del suo cuore proprio lì, tra i suoi amici adolescenti, era felice di essere tornata nella Soul Society. Rukia Kuchiki era una shinigami, e quella era la sua casa.

Varcò le porte della Quarta Divisione e si incamminò lungo i corridoi di legno verso le stanze dove alloggiavano gli infermi e i convalescenti. Di tanto in tanto qualcuno la riconosceva, e si inchinava educatamente al saluto di “buongiorno, signorina Kuchiki”.

Ancora non capiva esattamente come gli altri la guardassero e la giudicassero dopo tutta la faccenda dell’arresto e dell’esecuzione. Tutta la Seireitei, oramai, era a conoscenza di come erano andate veramente le cose: è vero, aveva ceduto i suoi poteri ad un essere umano, il che costituiva un crimine, ma l’idea dell’esecuzione si era in realtà rivelata un piano ordito da Aizen per appropriarsi dell’Hogyoku. In normali circostanze, infatti, la pena sarebbe stata del tutto spropositata rispetto a quanto da lei commesso. Le settimane trascorse in prigionia vennero quindi ritenute come la giusta pena per il trasferimento dei poteri a Ichigo Kurosaki, e a quel punto ogni altra accusa cessò di pendere nei suoi confronti.

Ciononostante, le sembrava che la gente la guardasse ancora in modo un po’ strano, e che i saluti che le rivolgevano quando la incontravano per strada fossero alquanto impacciati e imbarazzati. Non capiva se sotto sotto qualcuno la considerasse ancora una sorta di criminale, se il suo aver trasferito i poteri a un umano, seppure in circostanze di grave necessità e di imminente pericolo di morte, l’avesse in qualche modo disonorata in eterno… Oppure se la gente la guardasse stranita all’idea che l’intera Seireitei e l’intero Gotei 13 fossero precipitati nel caos più totale affinché venisse salvata _lei_ , nobile ma insignificante signorina Nessuno-Senza-Seggio della Tredicesima Compagnia. Sperava davvero di lasciarsi questa faccenda alle spalle il prima possibile, e che tutto tornasse a una sorta di normalità.

Era quasi arrivata alla stanza di Byakuya, quando vide qualcuno provenire da quella direzione proprio verso di lei.

“Renji!”

“Oh… ciao, Rukia.”

I due si fermarono in mezzo al corridoio. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante nel quale cercarono di evitare l’uno lo sguardo dell’altra, non sapendo bene cosa dirsi.

Non avevano ancora avuto modo di parlarsi come si deve dal giorno del salvataggio. Dopo la scomparsa di Aizen, Renji venne immediatamente trasportato alla Quarta compagnia per ricevere le adeguate cure. A quanto pare venne dimesso in fretta, perché due giorni dopo si erano visti quando tutti si erano radunati per dare l’arrivederci a Ichigo e gli altri, ma non ebbero occasione di dirsi molto se non qualche frase di circostanza, perché Renji venne subito richiamato ai suoi doveri di luogotenente, in assenza di suo fratello Byakuya, e a sua volta Rukia aveva alcune faccende da sbrigare riguardante i documenti della sua scarcerazione.

Sapeva da suo fratello che Renji era andato a trovarlo tutti i giorni, ma fino a quel momento non si erano ancora incrociati, scegliendo probabilmente sempre orari diversi per andare a fargli visita.

Di fatto, quindi, l’ultimo momento che avevano passato insieme e in cui avevano effettivamente parlato, era quello in cui stavano scappavano dal luogo dell’esecuzione, mentre Renji la teneva in braccio.

In quegli ultimi giorni, in effetti, aveva pensato diverse volte all’intera faccenda.  
Tutto era successo estremamente in fretta. Renji era ripiombato nella sua vita all’improvviso.

Non si parlavano da _quarant’anni_ , e durante il loro primo incontro dopo tutto quel tempo lui si trovava lì per arrestarla, l’aveva ferita sfoderandole contro Zabimaru, e l’aveva sbattuta contro un palo della luce prendendola per la gola. Poche settimane dopo, lo stesso Renji la stringeva tra le braccia, sfoderava la sua spada contro Aizen e urlava: “non la lascerò mai andare, bastardo!”. C’era decisamente qualcosa che le sfuggiva.

La cosa ancora più strana era che, dopo quarant’anni in cui avevano cercato attentamente non solo di non incrociarsi per i corridoi del Gotei, ma di non incrociare nemmeno i loro sguardi, avevano ricominciato a parlare _come se niente fosse_. La sera del suo arresto, il luogotenente Abarai la chiamava colloquialmente “Rukia” come se si fossero visti per l’ultima volta il giorno prima. Era andato a trovarla in prigione, l’aveva presa per il culo, le aveva detto di togliersi quel broncio dalla faccia e di decidersi a buttare giù qualcosa nello stomaco. Le aveva sbattuto una mano sulla spalla per sussurrarle all’orecchio che dei ryoka avevano fatto irruzione nella Soul Society. E quando Byakuya le aveva annunciato che la pena per i suoi crimini sarebbe stata la morte, era visibilmente sgomento.

Pensava che, dopo quarant’anni in cui avevano cercato a tutti i costi di evitarsi, sarebbe stato estremamente imbarazzante tornare a parlare con lui, come spesso accade quando incontri una persone appartenente al tuo passato dopo tanti, tanti anni, nei quali il calore e la complicità appartenenti alla gioventù si sono trasformati in freddezza e impacciatezza. Invece, anche per lei sembrava non essere passato nemmeno un giorno.

Forse era tutto dovuto all’irruenza dell’intera situazione. La sera del suo arresto non c’era di certo stato tempo per i convenevoli. Non c’era tempo per i “signorina Kuchiki” e i “luogotenente Abarai”, mentre Renji sfoderava la sua zampakuto contro Ichigo, c’era solo da saltargli sulla schiena, afferrargli la mano e cercare di fermare il suo attacco.

O forse era tutto dovuto all’assurdità dell’intera situazione. In prigione non c’era stato tempo per piangere, per disperarsi. Lui le aveva tirato calci contro le sbarre per spronarla a reagire, e lei l’aveva preso per il culo per le sue sopracciglia. Non era cambiato molto dai tempi in cui i calci glieli tirava sul sedere nei corridoi dell’accademia, e si stuzzicavano e si prendevano in giro all’infinito.

Quando Byakuya le aveva comunicato della pena capitale, tuttavia, e Renji aveva tentato di consolarla, lei si era messa su una bella maschera e aveva iniziato a blaterare su quanto sarebbe stata eccitante la sua fuga, e a dirgli di smetterla di preoccuparsi per lei e preoccuparsi invece delle sue stramaledette sopracciglia. Se n’era andato via infuriato augurandole di morire. Non si dicevano mai quello che provavano davvero. Due ragazzini di Rukongai non erano bravi ad avere a che fare con le loro emozioni. No, neanche quello era cambiato dai tempi dell’Accademia.

Eppure, adesso stavano lì nel mezzo del corridoio, l’uno di fronte all’altra, un po’ impacciati. Chiusa la parentesi dell’esecuzione e del salvataggio, avrebbero continuato a parlare come i due amici di una volta, o sarebbero tornati alla freddezza di un tempo? Non lo sapevano bene neanche loro.

“Come… come stai? Come vanno le tue ferite?” chiese Rukia.

“Praticamente a posto. Sono già tornato a lavorare da qualche giorno. Tuo fratello mi ha fatto la grazia di non sollevarmi dall’incarico di luogotenente, quindi in sua assenza ho avuto parecchio da fare alla Sesta.”

“Capisco...”

“E tu? Come stai? Fai visita a tuo fratello?”

“Sì, sì, esatto. Vengo qui ogni giorno. Sto bene, ma mi sento ancora debilitata dall’estrazione del... sai, l’Hogyoku”. Nominare con leggerezza quella piccola gemma di oscuro potere che aveva creato un tale scompiglio sembrava essere una sorta di tabù. E il pensiero che avesse dimorato proprio all’interno del suo corpo la metteva particolarmente a disagio. “Naturalmente, nessuna traccia ancora dei miei poteri.”

“Abbi fiducia. Sei nata con i poteri spirituali. Non è qualcosa che si può spazzare via, è un’impronta che hai dentro di te. Torneranno a riemergere.”

“Spero proprio tu abbia ragione.”

Di nuovo silenzio. Rukia non voleva assolutamente che la conversazione finisse lì. Nei suoi giorni di riflessione su quanto era successo, aveva pensato diverse volte di chiedere a Renji di parlare.

Non potevano far finta che non fosse successo nulla, che lui non avesse contribuito al suo salvataggio, che in qualche modo non fossero tornati a far parte l’uno della vita dell’altra, seppur in maniera così improvvisa e imprevista. Non l’aveva nemmeno… _ringraziato_. Non potevano tornare a far finta di essere due perfetti estranei.

“Beh, ti lascio alla tua visita. Suppongo che ci vedremo in-”

“Renji, ti andrebbe di parlare, uno di questi giorni?”

“Mh?”

“Magari potremmo… bere qualcosa. Parlare di quanto accaduto. Penso che… abbiamo parecchie cose da recuperare.”

“… cos’è, un appuntamento?”

E tanti cari saluti impaccio e imbarazzo.

“Brutto idiota! Ti ho chiesto solo di bere qualcosa mentre parliamo! Ma se non vuoi va benissimo così, faccio a meno di vederti...”

Renji sogghignò leggermente. “Sto scherzando, sto scherzando… sì, va bene, beviamo qualcosa. Suppongo che abbiamo parecchie cose da raccontarci.”

“Bene” disse Rukia incrociando le braccia e distogliendo lo sguardo da lui, leggermente spazientita.

“Venerdì sera può andare bene? Alle 9?” chiese Renji.

“Va bene. Vediamoci direttamente nella piazza centrale” rispose Rukia.

Si salutarono e Rukia si apprestò ad entrare nella stanza di Byakuya.  


**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo una fic da dieci anni. Ho ricominciato a leggere Bleach dopo anni di lettura lasciata a metà ed è riemersa la mia ossessione spasmodica per la coppia RenRuki. Penso di essere una delle poche italiane al mondo ad amare questo pairing, quindi se c'è qualcuno là fuori che li ama quanto me vi prego di palesarvi.  
> Enjoy <3


End file.
